Being caught up with large number of incoming communications today forces users to make a choice. They can get distracted frequently by less important communications or spend the day in fear of missing important communications (forcing frequent checking of mail as a result, for example). Upon checking mail for incoming communication, it may often be difficult to quickly process the important information (due to the volume of content and the interspersing of important and less important items).
Some conventional communication applications may support prioritization of incoming communications. However, such features typically act as a filter over an existing inbox experience (that the user may need to apply manually). Further, typical notifications are category based, and not importance based. Thus, importance of an incoming communication may have no impact on the ordering of items in the inbox.